Lyric Romance
by CrazyCartSalad
Summary: Zackary Fair, 1st class soldier, goes to the weekend party at Shinra building rooftop. The party progressed as they are now forced to dance, much to Cloud's shock. Kiss! Chapter 3 is up. ZackXCloud. M to be safe...
1. Run to You

**Run to You**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Final Fantasy itself. I only own a cartridge of Crisis Core and the CD of FF7 on PS. Yeah, I'm outdated, bite me. I do own Yomi though…

I also do not own Run to you by Whitney Houston, written by Jud Friedman and Allan Rich.

**Bold=Song lyrics**

_Italics=thoughts_

"Quoted=Speech"

Chapter 1

It was the weekends again and lucky for Zack, he had no scheduled missions, which means he has the weekend off for a party. Good thing too as a certain eastern-born cadet was having one of those casual parties. He was known to throw parties with slow songs but lots of good food and lots of guests. Almost all of inhabitants of the Shinra building go to the party of this influential cadet. Who knew the President had an eastern born nephew? Zackary Fair was going there along with his former classmates when he was still a cadet. Kunsel was also going along with many others. Bouncing his way out of the bath, he made his way toward his closet and rummaged for anything to wear that wasn't too formal but not too casual either. He was never one for fashion but he does try his best to look decent. After a few minutes of headache, he opted for the usual 1st class uniform. After all, they weren't allowed to wear anything else inside the Shinra building for any given reason other than direct orders from the higher powers, quite in a literal way. With a big smile on his face, he closed all the windows, switched off and unplugged all appliances, turned any faucets off the closed the lights. With that he was off.

It was never that easy being a stand out blond cadet. He was always getting picked on for his minute size and eye sore of a blond hair. It also doesn't help that his quiet attitude is often mistaken for smugness and so, he gets into a lot of fights, not that he even bothers to really fight back. All he does is defend himself and run away at the any given chance. It was one of those nights when he was cornered by a certain white haired individual. Yutaka Yomi, one of those mediocre persons in class. He tries his best to stay invisible, avoiding being outstanding on all occasions. If not for Cloud, he would have gotten away with it too. He silently curses Cloud for his keen observing skills. They were something like some sort of friends though they would never admit. They just refer to each other as preferred acquaintances rather than friends. And this night, as Cloud was on his way back to his room, the individual cornered him with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Angel, wanna have some fun?" he teased, anticipating all too well the smirk and the raised eyebrow he got as a reaction. The blond's cold voice broke apart those all too sealed lips.

"Hn." Was all that Cloud would say. Yomi understood that as "what". With a big smile on his face, he squealed.

"Uncle gave me permission to have a party at the rooftop. Wanna come?" he said, sticking his tongue out at the side of his mouth, signifying mischief. Cloud knew that he had no choice in the matter now.

"Nine O'clock." Yomi knew the figure was the blond's self-imposed curfew. '_You're such a stuck up ice bastard._'

"The party starts now. There is no way in hell that you are going to let me endure all those fake smiles in the hopes of climbing up the social rankings. Two O'clock?" he negotiated, hoping for some sort of agreement.

"Ten." The blond propped himself up against the wall, folding his arms in front of him.

"Err, one O'clock?" Yomi clasped his hands together, bowing in front of the blond in hopes of getting the blond to stay more. "I'm closing the party as soon as you leave, so please?"

Sigh. '_If only he wasn't such a brat, maybe I won't end up babysitting him all the time._' The blond thought, eyeing the bowed position of the white one's head, resisting the urge to smack that head of his.

"Twelve Thirty." He said, finality emanating from his tone.

Later on that night, the two were sitting on black leather corner couch. In front of them was a rounded rectangular table filled with Rice balls, Donuts, Sushi, Soufflés, Iced Teas, juices, and cheesecakes. On Yomi's side of the couch were heaps of chocolates, candies, and lollipops in all varying sizes. Many came to their table just to nod at him, he would just wave and continue grazing on his stack of chocolates.

"Yum." He said, munching on Caramel Chocolate bars. Cloud, on the other hand, was looking at one of the guests, 1st class soldier, Zackary Fair. Everyone liked and idolized the soldier for being approachable and funny. Cloud, on the other hand, has had the largest crush on the soldier, not that he would admit it. He would often spend long hours asking Yomi for pictures and news about Zack from the higher ups. Yes, he had tendencies but that didn't stop Yomi from befriending him, mostly because Cloud was the one who asks the numbers of women whom Yomi likes and never fails. Not even once. Yomi even curses Cloud's looks for stealing all the women away from him. While the white hair continued munching, Cloud continued staring as Zack gets dared to kiss the blond, if he could, and a slow song started to play.

**I know that when you look at me,  
**

**There's so much that you just don't see.  
**

**But if you would only take the time,  
**

**I know in my heart you'll find,**

In wide strides, Zack quickly closed the gap between him and the blond. Cloud's eye widened as the man he has a crush on was walking straight toward him, eyeing him. Beads of sweat started appearing as his muscles tightened and his body tensed. A mischievous smile on the first class soldier flashed on his face and held the blond's head with both hands, looking at those lips. He licked his lips before crashing it unto the awaiting blond's.

**Oh, a girl who's scared sometimes,  
**

**Who isn't always strong.**

Cloud could almost feel his heart skip a beat when he realized something. Men were staring at him and laughing, smiling with their mischievous smiles. It was then that he knew he was being toyed with. A tear fell from his eyes just as Zack pulled away. The song held its own as it went its own way.

**Can't you see the hurt in me?  
**

**I feel so all alone.  
**

**I wanna run to you, ooh,  
**

**I wanna run to you, ooh.**

It was ironic how the song was telling Cloud to run toward the person who just toyed at his feelings. He felt used. The song, innocent in its playing, did not mean any harm but the blond still felt pain slice through his very being. His eyes started to water. Zack smugly went back to his friends, oblivious to the effect he had on the blond. Cloud ran away, pushing people away, including the man who had just ruined his very life as a human being. '_It doesn't mean that he is Soldier that he can just toy with anyone's feelings, does it?_' he thought to himself. All he knew is that he wanted to run. Where to? He doesn't know. He doesn't. He just doesn't know.

**Won't you hold me in your arms  
**

**And keep me safe from harm?  
**

**I wanna run to you, ooh. (I'll run to you, ooh)  
**

**But if I come to you, ooh,**

Zack was pushed aside as he was chatting with his friends. They were teasing and tossing jokes around. They were very happy and were the epitome of a typical gang of male friends. They continued laughing and joking happily, that is, until they saw a blonde haze pass by them, tears falling. Their faces turned from happy to shock to shame to blame. Zack's face went pale, as if it had dried off of blood. Without any plans or thinking whatsoever, he went to chase the blond. Somehow, he recognized the kid. He was familiar with him. It was then that it hit him. The kid was that blond cadet, Cloud Strife, top of the class cadet. He was Cloud who saved his ass once Strife. It was Cloud stoic sensitive, gay person who had a crush on him strife. '_Shit! I gotta go explain to him and apologize._' He thought to himself. Running and running, that is what they two did. One wanted to the other to go away whilst the other wanted him to stay and be explained and apologized to.

**Tell me will you stay,  
**

**Or will you run away?**

Chasing after the blond kid, Zack racked his memory for anything useful. Another terror struck him. Cloud had suicidal tendencies, the cadet said so to him in one of those one on one training sessions. The boy's abilities were nice and all but they were all at the expense of the boy's social life and emotions. Cloud was a depressed person and if Cadet Strife dies because of his heartless act, he would never forgive himself. The song ran on, never tiring of letting the people hear its beauty.**  
**

**Each day, each day I play the role  
**

**Of someone always in control.**

Tears continued to drip from his face. Zackary Fair was chasing him. On other occasions he would have been very happy for this opportunity but for the moment, he just wanted the earth to consume him or to get away from here somehow. The soldier was gaining on him and he knew he had to use all his abilities to get away. Glasses overturned, people bumped into but he showed no signs of stopping. Zack was almost to him. Almost touching. Almost close to hurting him once again. No, not again. Not this time, not again He won't live through it this time and he knows it. **  
**

**But at night, I come home and turn the key,  
**

**There's nobody there, no one cares for me.  
**

**Oh what's the sense  
**

**Of trying hard to find your dreams?  
**

**Without someone to share them with  
**

**Tell me, what does it mean?**

The soldier was gaining ground on the cadet fast and he knows it. He just hopes that the cadet can forgive him and won't think of killing himself or else, he, Zackary Fair, would very much chastise and blame himself for the rest of his life. He couldn't forgive himself if he was the reason that life was sucked out of the promising beauty. His eyebrows almost met in confusion. Did he just think that? Right now all that matters is that he gets to the boy and make him understand. He always dreamed of being a hero but how can he be when he crushes those of his subordinates. '_Shit. Shit. Shit._' He cursed himself over and over again. Finally, he caught up with the kid, tackling him from behind.

**I wanna run to you, ooh,  
**

**I wanna run to you, ooh.  
**

**Won't you hold me in your arms  
**

**And keep me safe from harm?  
**

**I wanna run to you, ooh. (I'll run to you, ooh)  
**

**But if I come to you, ooh,  
**

**Tell me will you stay,  
**

**Or will you run away?  
**

**Run away,  
**

**No, I need you here,  
**

**I need you here to wipe away my tears,  
**

**To kiss away my fears.  
**

**No, if you only know how much...**

"No! Get away from me! Let me go! Let me go!" Cloud shouted, kicked, punched jumped, snarled, even scratched. He was willing to try anything just to get away from that cursed man. He wouldn't have been feeling this way if only Zack had just let him be. He used to think he had a chance of snagging the soldier, even in dreams he kisses the raven haired first class but now, he loathes him. He doesn't want anything to do with him. Hell, he even wants him dead. He stared daggers unto the man's eyes to try and get the message across but boy did he make the mistake of his life. The man's eyes were pleading, filled with guilt and remorse. He saw a hell lot of regret and sadness. The man could easily be forgiven without even asking anything. The next thing he knew, the man was whispering things to him, holding him close and apologizing. He then saw Yomi passing by. In truth, he wanted to stay within the man's arms but his pride won't let him. '_He must suffer._' Is what his mind is saying to him. Then, he closed his heart and called out to the man.

"Yomi! Let's go somewhere else." He said. Soon, the two were back to their place, leaving a very sad puppy behind. Zackary Fair, the first class soldier, is now officially a heartless Soldier. He watched in regret as the two conversed from afar. He picked himself up, his friends gathering around him, telling him things but they don't register. All he saw was Cloud Strife and how he wanted to say sorry and be forgiven. He stared at the blond. The depressed man couldn't help but feel all the more depressed as the song seemingly aroused his conscience, telling him he was wrong, telling him how the cadet felt and he just tore that person apart. He really was sorry. So very sorry.

**I wanna run to you, ooh,  
**

**I wanna run to you, ooh.  
**

**Won't you hold me in your arms  
**

**And keep me safe from harm?  
**

**I'll run to you, ooh  
**

**But if I come to you, ooh,  
**

**Tell me will you stay,  
**

**Or will you run away?**

"…I'm so sorry, Cloud Strife." He muttered

**Author's Note: ** This will be a kind of fanfic whose chapters are woven around songs. Next chap? Memories. It's a song by Within Temptation. Look it up so you will have quite an idea as to what is going to happen next. Jan e!


	2. Memories

**Memories**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Final Fantasy itself. I only own a cartridge of Crisis Core and the CD of FF7 on PS. Yeah, I'm outdated, bite me. I do own Yomi though…

I also do not own Memories by Within Temptation, written by: I dunno who wrote this one. Sorry.

**Bold=Song lyrics**

_Italics=thoughts_

"Quoted=Speech"

Chapter 2

Another song surfaced from the speakers as the party went on, Zackary Fair still at a loss on how could he be so insensitive of the young cadet's feelings. He wanted to blame someone but he was just not that kind of person. Blaming others for his own fault was not what the 1st class soldier, Zackary Fair does. His friends keep telling him things he doesn't want to hear. They haven't seen Zackary like this, and they weren't used to him being so sad. Together, they debated whether or not to continue to try and reach out to the man or leave him to his thoughts. One punched the 1st class on the cheek, shouting at him.

"Wake up man, staring from afar won't get you his forgiveness. Either leave this party and give him some space or walk over to him and implore him. We are your friends Zack. Don't treat us like we aren't here."

Zack just nodded, gaze going back to the two. The commotion sent a lot of looks their way, including Cloud's. When their eyes met, everything else disappeared. Zack's face seemed one ten years his true age. Cloud's eyes, however, glared daggers at him. No, scratch that. It was something like he glared a thousand angry Sephiroths toward him, and that was scary. Yet inside each other's eyes were glimpses of hope. Hope? For what? Hope for reconciliation? Separation? Or was it just a figment of their imagination?

…**In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.**

Cloud was the first to break the eye contact, looking away. The first thing he saw was Yomi trying to stuff half the brick of Dark Chocolate inside his mouth. Cloud shook his head. For a nephew of the president of Shinra, he sure was dumb. Either that or he is just doing this to entertain him, though it was most likely the former. Or Yomi just had some odd habits. Zack watched Cloud open his mouth in what seemed like a soft chuckle. He smiled at how cute the blonde looked when he laughed. '_Just like Aerith's. His laugh is so relaxing. I wonder if Yomi's the only one allowed to see him laugh like that. I want to see that laugh again. I want to see him laugh for m…_' he shook his head. Did he just wish for Cloud to laugh for him? And did he just compare him to his girlfriend? Man, this Cloud Strife is driving him nuts.

Meanwhile, Angeal watched from a distance, eyes observing his puppy and the said puppy's object of obsession for the moment. Zack had always ranted to him how good this blond Cloud Strife is, much to his irritation. Zack always spent a lot of time ranting about the blonde then he was gonna rant about his girlfriend, Aerith's laugh after that for the same amount of time, maybe longer, mostly about their flower cart. '_Puppy, I hope you make up your mind soon._' He thought to himself, continuing to observe from afar.

**  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
and now I know why**.

**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near**

Zackary Fair continued his thoughts, comparing the blonde's features with Aerith's. He carefully tried to memorize each line on the blonde's face. Good thing the blonde wasn't moving much. Cloud was standing sideways from his sight, and Zack moved nearer. He wanted to see more of the boy. He positioned himself on an inconspicuous railing a little to the left of the boy, now he can see the boy face to face without the young cadet noticing him. The boy's eyes were nice to look at and seemed to relieve all stress from him as Cloud continued to laugh at Yomi, much to the white haired cadet's dismay. He transferred his attention toward the white blonde.

Yomi seemed to be a lively young fellow, thought he had a big fetish for girls and chocolates. He remembered the young cadet being slapped by Elena when he tried to flirt with her. Cloud went to sit beside the boy and wiped the growing mass of brown areas around the pale man's with a piece of tissue. Yomi then got splashed with about a quarter of a glass of Iced tea. Yomi stood up and ran around like crazy. Cloud figured he was trying to dry his shirt off by doing so, getting himself a glare from Yomi that says 'I am not that stupid'.

**In silent whispers, silent tears**

**Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home.**

Yomi eventually sat down, finally snapped out of his randomness. The white haired cadet looked at Cloud, who was forking a donut and was about to push it unto his own mouth when the white haired cadet took it from his fork and said

"Thank You!" Cloud, not one to be easily bullied, tried getting his donut back but Yomi stuck his foot on Cloud's cheek, getting his cheek dirty and keeping him from retrieving his munchkin. Yomi was about to eat the said pastry when Cloud pushed his foot away from his cheek, therefore making Yomi fall on the ground, the pastry rolling off only to be squashed by a certain stranger with black rubber shoes. Yomi stood up so suddenly that he bumped unto the table and knocked it over, all the food and drinks crashing unto the ground. Zack watched all of this happen. Cloud seemed to be happy and so, it seemed like the perfect timing for him to try and approach the blonde.

**  
**  
**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears**.

Zack made his way through the crowd, looking at the two. Yomi saw him walking over but kept his mouth shut as Cloud didn't seem to be reacting any differently. Yomi overly dramatized his apparent "pain and misfortune" in front of Cloud in an attempt to distract him from the incoming missile that was Zackary Fair. Cloud laughs at the cadet and patted the man, pulling him toward the seat. Yomi chuckled childishly as Cloud petted him. '_Cloud seemed really amused with Yomi. I don't see why he finds that weirdo interesting._' Zack thought, pushing a few people away, hastening his pace.

**Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
till the end of time**.

Zackary Fair finally reached the Blonde cadet, Cloud finally saw him and tried to flee but Yomi stopped him. Zack ran over and took the blond's hands, desperately pleading for the blonde to stay. Yomi started walking away. Cloud looked at the white haired man for support. Yomi just shook his head. Cloud then knew that had no choice in the matter. Zackary started with usual sorries but Cloud wasn't listening and was, instead, looking somewhere else. Zack knelt down in front of the blond, shocking Cloud, therefore giving him the full attention he thought he deserved, not knowing all the stares the two of them received. Cloud just sighed.

"Would you stand up already? You're embarrassing me. I've been embarrassed enough without you kneeling in front of me adding to it. Do you really want me to be picked on again?" He doesn't know why he is telling Zack all of this but his mouth wouldn't stop.

"I bet you wouldn't even know what it is like to be expecting nothing from class other than glares and threats, now would you? Just stay away from me so we can go on with our…." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Zack stood up and placed a finger on his lips. A smile graced the 1st class soldier's handsome features.

"Don't worry Cloud. I'll protect you from now on. Don't give up on yourself. I know you haven't even thought about dropping out but you might eventually come to it so I decided to stop you." He said, rambling out the first words that came to his mind. Cloud just looked at him blank faced. He then continued.

"Cloud Strife, I can't protect you from something I don't know. You have to tell me so I can do something about it, okay? Now, can you please just smile for me, just this once. Your smile is the one thing I want to see the most. As well as your beautifully clear sky blue eyes that seemed to go on for eternity. Its as if I can see Gaia herself when I look into them so please tell me if you have problems so I can help you."

**All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears**.

Cloud just nodded at the Soldier. He never knew the man cared. He gave him a smile. One that made the Soldier smile ever so widely, happiness very evident on his face. By now, the people have already lost interest.

**All of my memories**...

Meanwhile, Yomi was at a make-shift stage with the mic on his face. After a few mic tests, he announced, or rather imposed, a dance that everyone has to participate in.

"You are to be partnered to the person nearest you. First class Soldiers Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal will see to it that all of you follow. Now, all who refuses will answer directly to my Uncle, the president of Shinra. Remember, you can all be demoted at my sheer whim." He said, smirking at Cloud's now shocked face.

Zack smiled at the white haired man and offered Cloud his hand. The blonde just stared. He pulled the blonde near him and placed Cloud's hands around his neck as he placed his arms around Cloud's waist.

Angeal made a comment on how nice the two looked together, to which Sephiroth and Genesis agreed to, much to Yomi's shock. After the said shock…

"The next song shall be Fall for you by Second serenade."

**Author's Notes:** To all that reviewed the last chap, namely Brunette S Angel, Junichi, PfenixB, Prayer of the Holy Ones, and Allicat6, thank you all very much. I hope I improved this chap.

Next chap is "Fall for You" by Second Serenade

Ja ne!


	3. Fall for You

**Fall for You**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Final Fantasy itself. I only own a cartridge of Crisis Core and the CD of FF7 on PS. Yeah, I'm outdated, bite me. I do own Yomi though…

I also do not own Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade, written by: Secondhand Serenade I suppose….

**Bold=Song lyrics**

_Italics=thoughts_

"Quoted=Speech

Chapter 3

The next song went playing just as the night air began to blow. The dancers are all on the floor, their minds playing on each other's presence. Hands and feet are trembling as the music went forth.

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

Cloud's hands, led by the soldier's, rested around the other's neck. The feel of the soldier's neck on his arms was just disarming. He could feel all his defenses melting down without the soldier having to actually put in any effort. The blond looked down on the floor. The soldier's arms were around his waist, pulling him closer. The soldier caught the cadet's chin and pushed it upward to meet his gaze. Zackary Fair's face. This reminded him all over again how handsome the soldier was.

**But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I never should have done that. I was inconsiderate. Forgive me. I was stupid. However, I don't regret kissing you." He said, his gaze, garnished by taints of happiness together with a sincere smile, looked directly into the blond's. Cloud felt as if the man was gazing directly at his very soul. Zack never saw someone with this angelic of a face before. Now that he had, he wasn't going to let it slip away just like that.

"I'll do something about those bullies of yours but you must promise to tell me when something comes up, good or bad, okay?" Cloud just nodded hesitation in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, nervousness backing up every single movement.

"Uhmm…. I……" The cadet was nervous, that was given as they started dancing slowly to the music that would soon be a turning point in their relationship, wherever it was headed. He gazed silently at the blond's features as Cloud stole glances at his shoulder. He chuckled softly and pulled the blond's head and rested it on his shoulder. Cloud could smell the man's scent, very natural and relaxing.

**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find**

The blond laid his head on the Soldier's shoulders. A hand went to the sides of his head and pulled it back and violet orbs met blue. The soldier looked at his face, intent on memorizing every curve of the boy's face. He touched his forehead to the blond cadet and Yomi smiled at the two. He was happy that Cloud finally got his dance with his beloved soldier.

**This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start**

**Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

Cloud smiled at the man and Zack, for the first time, truly got entranced by the blond's face. He had such a beautiful face that could very well rival Aerith's, maybe better. This realization is somewhat unsettling but he shrugged it off for now.

"Why do you like me?" he asked randomly, their bodies moving motion to the tune of the night's dance. Cloud smiled even more, then spoke in a soft voice. Zack tuned in his ears to the delightful sound of the blond's voice, hoping he was not falling for the blond cadet.

"Why do I love you? You are cheerful. Never lets life get you down and always smiles at everyone no matter the situation, not really mindful of your position. You are naturally charismatic and your laugh is infectious. You are naturally inclined to help others and you are quite responsible. You are a dependable person and you were never the one to start a fight but you won't back down from it unless it's necessary. You rush into things quite easily, get yourself into trouble and manage to get out of it safely. I guess your looks come last."

The cadet told him, blushing furiously. The soldier got a bit surprised by the boy's outpour. He always thought gay people liked men only for their physical looks but this boy proved him wrong. He shrugged it off. The cadet was quite beautiful so its not surprising.

**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible**

**So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep**

Zackary Fair is officially semi-gay right now. He thought about it himself and agreed with the idea. It wasn't as repulsive as he thought before, just surprising to acknowledge that he was actually starting to get infatuated with this cadet. He chuckled a bit, staring into this boy's eyes proved to be quite a difficult task to break. He easily lost himself inside the blond's blue orbs, color of the sky. Damn, he really needs to make up his mind. Either he breaks off this infatuation with the cadet before he falls for him or break it off with Aerith. Two-timing someone was not one of his hobbies nor will he delight in making it one. The boy's face was beautiful. Nice hair, Cute eyes, a nice pair of ears, something he'll want to nibble on if he decides to be with this boy, and a pair of soft looking lips. They weren't that red but had that beautiful natural red tone to it. He wonders what its like to kiss him.

**Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**Tonight will be the night**  
**That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
**

The next words of the song flowed on as the two stared into each other's eyes in an entranced state. The friends of both parties looked them over and put on mischievous grins, obviously planning something for later. The song draws to an end as Zack lifted the boy's face to meet his, their breaths rugged, irregular. The blond's heartbeat raced to the speed of light as his mind struggled to keep up with the pace they were going. The soldier's mind clear of anything but those lips, those soft lips that were only a few centimeters away when a rather loud voice boomed. Yomi's voice boomed across the place.

"Zackary Fair, don't you dare kiss him! What about your girlfriend? This is two timing and you're not even gay. Don't kiss him if you don't love the guy, jeez." However, all shouts were lost as the two drew their bodies closer, Zack's arms pulling the cadet's body closer to his, groins touching, hardening.

"Zack… sir…I…."

"Hmmph…"

Their lips entwined around each other's. It was a soft kiss. The blond closed his eyes, as did the soldier, their hands wondering about each other's body. Cloud's hands raked through the raven locks of the Soldier, who moaned in pleasure, making the cadet groan in pleasure hearing he made the other feel good. The soldier's arms crossed on the cadet's back and pulled him closer, wanting to feel those lips even more.

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find**

**Author's Notes:** To all that reviewed the last chap, namely Dark-Angels-calling, Prayer of the Holy Ones, LongDistance, XxFirexDance, and to Brunette S Angel, thank you all very much.

I would also like to thank those that favorited, namely, Dark-Angels-calling, LongDistance, and Prayer of the Holy Ones.

I also would like to thank those who put this story on their alerts list, namely, Allicat6, Brunette S Angel, Dark-Angels-calling, Lady Avarice, Prayer of the Holy Ones, and XxFirexDance.

Also, sorry guys for the slow update. It was exam week!! Anyways, the next song will be a mushy Before I Fall in Love by Coco Lee. It is, unfortunately, the last song for Lyric romance. There will be a Book 2 of Lyric Romance in this same story so don't worry just yet. And don't forget to subscribe to my lyric romance forum. The link is on my homepage. I'll post the future updates there and what I plan to do so all that go there will have advanced knowledge of what's to come in Book 2 and whatever I want to put in there. I'll start doing that next Monday though……

My update days are Mondays and Thursdays so watch out then…. Although it may be delayed by 1 day for any kind of things that might turn up. Ja ne!

I'm sorry that the chap is kinda crappy... Lack of inspiration..... huhuhuhuhu........

Gimme mah reviews and your suggesties and maybe I can muster up a better chapter 4........


	4. Before I Fall in Love

**Before I fall in Love**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Final Fantasy itself. I only own a cartridge of Crisis Core and the CD of FF7 on PS. Yeah, I'm outdated, bite me. I do own Yomi though…

I also do not own Before I fall in Love by Coco Lee, written by I really need a site where I can find song lyrics together with the composer… I don't know who wrote this at all…….

**Bold=Song lyrics**

_Italics=thoughts_

"Quoted=Speech"

Chapter 4

The soldier's warm tongue licked the middle of the cadet's lips, seeking entry. His hands roamed and slid under the cadet's uniform, slowly tracing the blond's spine, the other went up the blond's neck and on to Cloud's hair, pulling him closer. The cadet moaned in pleasure, unconsciously letting a warm tongue come rolling in, massaging the blond's own flesh with it. Their tongues playfully licked each other, moans of pleasure muffled by their meshed mouths. One hand went lower and grabbed the blond's ass from underneath his pants, making Strife gasp in surprise and, surprisingly, pleasure. He had never been touched there before. The soldier's mouth left his and sucked on his lower lip. Then rained kisses down his jaw line, tracing it down to his neck and sucked on it and it was then that the next song played………

**My heart says we've got something real  
Can I trust the way I feel  
'Cause my heart's been fooled before  
Am I just seeing what to see  
Or is it true, could you really be  
**

"Zack, no. Just no." The blond pushed the soldier away, yanking those hands off of his body. He wiped his lips and lifted his eyes to meet the soldier's, eyes questioning, asking. Zack met the blond's gaze, eyebrows almost meeting each other in confusion. The blond spoke again, uncertainty evident in his voice.

"Zack, What now? What are we? Where do we go from here?"

An uncomfortable silence ensued, tension rising in the atmosphere around them. The soldier immersed himself in deep thinking, pulling the blond's head over and placing it on the crook of his neck. He just wanted to be close to the blond right now whilst he was thinking about it.

**  
Someone to have and hold  
With my heart and soul  
I need to know, before I fall in love  
Someone who'll stay around  
Through all my ups and downs  
Please tell me now, before I fall in love**

**I'm at the point of on return  
So afraid of getting burned  
But I want to take a chance  
Oh please, give me a reason to believe  
Say, that you're the one, that you'll always be**

"Cloud," the soldier started, the blond's eyes met his, eyes filled with questions, awaiting the soldier's answers. "right now, I don't know. I would like to say that we are together but Yomi's right. I still am attached to Aerith right now and. That kiss, I haven't planned on it but I don't regret it either. But do know that you are important to me now. I think right now we are somewhere between friends and lovers."

Zack wanted to hear the blond's answers but he just snuggled closer to him, arms embracing the soldier's neck. The soldier sighed. At the very least, he wanted the blond to say that he wasn't mad at him or anything. Guessing isn't really a major trait of his. ****

Someone to have and hold  
With my heart and soul  
I need to know, before I fall in love  
Someone who'll stay around  
Through all my ups and downs  
Please tell me now, before I fall in love

**It's been so hard for me to give my heart away  
But I would give my everything,  
Just to hear you say**

Seconds passed. Seconds turned into minutes which turned the soldier into a nervous wreck. He feared that the blond hated him now and wanted nothing to do with him. Right now, there was a different song playing in his mind. The lyrics very different from song playing right now. '_Kissing you was not what I had planned And now I'm not so sure just where I stand I wasn't looking for true love But now you're looking at me_ _You're the only one I can think of You're the only one I see.....'_ he pulled the blond ever closer, insecurities and fears pouring out of his actions.

**Someone to have and hold  
With my heart and soul  
I need to know, before I fall in love  
Someone who'll stay around  
Through all my ups and downs  
Please tell me now, before I fall in love**

**Oooh, before I fall in love**

The song ended but the blond was quiet. Yomi announced something about being tired of playing songs and no more songs will be played. Yomi went back to his sofa and pulled out a big bar of Almond studded chocolate bar and began devouring it. Cloud pulled the soldier back into the sofa, sitting beside him. He looked at the raven haired soldier, caressing the soldier's cheek, beautiful blue orbs meeting violet ones, he said…..

"I don't wish to send you off nor do I want to but I have to do this. Zackary Fair, first class soldier, I feel the same but I want to start off clean, that is, if you want to start something at all and…."

"I do want to start something with you Cloud. Don't you ever doubt that. I won't just kiss you and leave you be ever again. I've lea…." A chaste kiss silenced the soldier and the blond continued.

"I know that and what I am saying is that you must sort your feelings for me. You have to know whether they are just lust, infatuation or love. I don't want you to lead me on for I would rather have my fantasies instead of something that would just leave me crying. So, I think it would be best if you give us a bit of space and time. It would be for the best and use that time to figure things out, that I will do too. It's for the both of us, okay?"

The soldier nodded and flashed a mischievous smile.

"Zack? I don't like that smile of yours……" the blond slowly started moving away from the soldier when Zackary Fair tackled him, sending them both falling to the ground, the soldier being on top.

"Space and time huh? Well, I'm taking a kiss as a souvenir so prepare yourself. Hehehehehe…." Cloud's eyes widened.

"Zack, no! please, hmmph……."**  
**

**Author's Note: ** Next chap will be a filler chap whilst I work out the story for Lyric Romance Book II. It will be entitled FanService and I will be making use of the M rating of this story to create one chapter made out of pure lemon… well, mostly anyway. And Update dates are moved to just Monday. I have a tight sked so sorry.. Sorry for the long wait. See ya'll next chap!

Ja!


	5. All I Need

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of its characters… I do own Yutaka Yomi though….

Song: All I need by Wagner Jack – **NOT MINE**

All I Need

_**Kissing you is not what I had planned**__**  
**__**And now I'm not so sure just where I stand**__**  
**__**I wasn't looking for true love**__**  
**__**But now you're looking at me**__**  
**__**You're the only one I can think of**__**  
**__**You're the only one I see**_

The raven-haired SOLDIER sat silently beside the pilot of the carrier they were currently boarding. He was on a mission toward Wutai, regarding some fortress. Angeal had been more than clear that he did not want the young man to be out on a mission so soon after that – meaning Cloud – incident, worried that the young SOLDIER might be too distracted for his own and the platoons good. But he had been as stubborn as a rampaging behemoth on the outskirts of Gongaga that the commander just gave in and wished him luck, praying for his favorite pupil's safety.

Even though the commander had said that, he knew Angeal still was against it in every fiber of his being. It was the first time they had an argument of this scale. Sure, there wasn't any screaming but they argued, like two educated men of course, Zack carrying his determined dog look. Now he was wondering if Angeal had been right.

Right from the beginning of the flight, his mind went straight to the events two days ago. It was something he needed to think about. He almost forgot about it though as he took a mission and went to a night club, before going to see Aerith and coming home. Aerith or Cloud? Cloud or Aerith? It sure (1)is hard coming up with a good decision. Kissing Cloud was something he definitely did not foresee, though right now it is not entirely unpleasant. However, it did leave him unwanted distractions, or were they really unwanted? He did not know. All he knew was that he needed to figure out if he's gonna take a chance with Cloud or just go on with Aerith and leave the blond behind. He looked at the back of his seat at the now pleasant scenery, imagining every one of them was Cloud. Chuckling at his own thoughts, he turned to look at his window.

The man wasn't used to sitting in front away from the cadets but he would be too distracted if he sat there in the back, knowing all he could think of when he sees cadets was Cloud Strife.

_**All I need**__**  
**__**Is just a little more time**__**  
**__**To be sure what I feel**__**  
**__**Is it all in my mind**__**  
**__**Cause it seems so hard to believe**__**  
**__**That you're all I need**_

The mission was uneventful, although he got fewer scrapes than normal, at the cost of more enemy casualties. He had been feverish at killing all enemies on sight, channeling his frustration at indecision toward their enemies. They didn't even have time to summon their rumored anti-SOLDIER monster weapon. That thing died as he decided to blow the fortress up, with a little help from the Turks. Now he was walking down the path toward the SOLDIER building when he saw the blond marching with his fellow cadets, his beautiful blond hair swaying in the wind. He shook his head and went straight to his quarters, delaying the filing of the mission report to the commander until tomorrow. He sure did not need a lecture after such a mission. It was tiring.

Zack had just slept for a few hours, it seemed, when his phone rang. As a professional SOLDIER, he was trained to only be half-asleep. Thus alerting him to any changes in the environment even in rest. He picked up the phone and huskily uttered a hello. A nervously stuttering voice responded.

"Zack?" It was utterly familiar. Oh yeah….

"Cloud? How…?" The man did not even have time to finish his statement at the blond answered quickly.

"Commander Hewley told me to call you. He said we needed to talk and for me to scold you about the mission." Zackary chuckled. Typical of his mentor to do something like that. Shaking his head, he decided to humor the blond.

"Alright. I was distracted, bombed the fortress but big deal. Cloud, I don't…."

"I was worried." Zack got cut off and stunned at the statement. Silence ensued for quite some time. The two not really knowing what to say next. It was then that the older decided to break the silence.

"Sorry."

"I just got worried. You took a mission too early. Zack… uhmm… we…."

"We need to talk. Privately. How about tomorrow night at the fountain in sector 8?" Zack chirpily asked, wondering what made him so happy all of a sudden.

"Okay." Somehow, the blond's stuttering disappeared and was replaced with something else… An emotion he can't quite put a finger on.

"I'll pick you up at six thirty then. Bye." With that, he turned on his radio, listening to a song that fate seemed to throw at him, mocking him.

_**"Yes it's true we've all been hurt before**__**  
**__**But it doesn't seem to matter anymore**__**  
**__**It may be a chance we're taking**__**  
**__**But it always comes to this**__**  
**__**If this isn't love we're making**__**  
**__**Then I don't know what it is**_

_**All I need**__**  
**__**Is just a little more time**__**  
**__**To be sure what I feel**__**  
**__**Is it all in my mind**__**  
**__**Cause it seems so hard to believe**__**  
**_  
_**No stars are out tonight**__**  
**__**But we're shining our own light**__**  
**__**And it's never felt so bright**__**  
**__**Cause girl the way I'm feeling**__**  
**__**It's easy to believe**__**  
**__**That you're all I need**__**  
**_  
_**Ahhhh**__**  
**__**You're all I need**__**  
**__**Oooooh ahhhh"**_

(1) – I had to emphasize Zack's suffering and the past form does not quite suffice so I'm breaking the rule of tense consistency.

Next chap is a date chapter…. I'll be using "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin.

Any questions why I was out for a long while can be asked in the reviews section.

Till then….

Ja mata……


End file.
